


La Mécanique du Cœur

by Shiny_snotra



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Blame French TV and Édouard, Communication kids, Don't hate on Ingrid here, F/M, Idek what happened, It started nice and things turned out... like this, Let's see what David and Niels do with this one, Open Ending, Sofiane is just lost and he thinks he's not good enough for Imane, They are so in love yet they can't figure their shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_snotra/pseuds/Shiny_snotra
Summary: Sofiane has always been in love with his best friend's sister, Imane. When he gets back from Australia, he finds out she changed and grew up, and is even more in love with her personality and her heart. But are they meant to be together, or is it just the classic unrequited love?





	La Mécanique du Cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I'm back with that stuff! Idek, we were talking about Sofiane and what would cause drama, and we came to talk about this.
> 
> This one's for my Boo Boo The Fool Gang, love y'all ! I made myself cry, so sorry lmao.
> 
> Enjoy, don't hesitate to tell me what you think in comments! 
> 
> I also have a Tumblr, where you can request prompts with a list : stormys-mind.tumblr.com 
> 
> See ya, and lots of love ❤️

He was lost. No, not lost. That wasn't the right word. Confused, yes. A bit sad, maybe. Everything was happening very fast. He finally got back from Australia. Not that he didn't like his time there, honestly, it had been very cool and very educational. It had helped him relax and chill, take his time with things, just be himself.

He didn't regret leaving. But apparently, things had been a mess back here in France. Eliott wasn't spoken of. Sofiane was still confused and awkward about that. Don't get him wrong, the guy was his friend, and he hadn't lived the events leading to the split between the squad and Eliott. It was very weird for him.

And there was Imane. The little girl had beautifully grown up. She was a force to be reckoned with. A true badass Queen. She was confident, smart, funny, sassy, and still soft inside. Sofiane had had a crush on her forever, and it was ever growing every time he saw her. Seeing her for the first time, that Saturday, it had been a slap in the face. He was a bit afraid he may have looked like a complete moron, but she didn't call him on that, so he was relatively safe. Sharing that sweet moment inside with her, reminiscing, that had been so unplanned, but a cherished memory in his heart. Idriss had to interrupt, of course, the fucker. Heh. He was lucky Sofiane liked him a lot.

The moment inside the Maison de Quartier had been short, but also very sweet in Sofiane's mind. He liked training, dancing. Catching Imane watching him? It gave him hope that one day, they would dance together, sharing un slow, or maybe a dynamic dance? Whatever that dance was, he would cherish it preciously, like the treasure it would be. Imane's friend, Alex, she was funny and quirky, but she wasn't very important for Sofiane, she made Imane happy, and she gave him the opportunity to go to a party with (for) Imane on that Friday. Their little banter about phone cases was nice, it showed who they were as persons. Then he went to dance with Alex and Manon, leaving Imane. And when he went to see her, she was gone. He was worried, so he tried to call her, and left her a vocal message.

All their little interactions never failed to put a soft smile on his face, causing his friends to tease him relentlessly. But he was willing to endure it, as long as Imane would smile again with him. Them folding the clothes together? Fun times. They indeed made a good team.

But the problem was, he didn't know if she was just nice to him, or if he would ever have a shot with her. He wanted to, so badly, but he didn't want to force her, or hurt her feelings, or cause things to be awkward between them. And he felt like she was such an amazing person, he would never ever be worthy enough of her. She deserved the very best. Was he that? Probably not. Being honest with himself, he was a nice guy, but probably not worthy of Imane.

So he tried to flirt a bit with Imane, to see if she would react, but without any clear proof, he stopped. He respected too much Imane to be un gros lourd. To be honest, he didn't have much hope. He would probably always have a crush on her, she was his first love, but he needed to move on and to give up on something that would never happen.

 

Sofiane heard about the party because of Manon, ironically. He could see that her friends tried to get them together, but they were both clear on the fact that it would never happen. They were friends. Good friends. She had a sharp mind, and a gentle heart. She was the only one who had guessed about his feelings for Imane. She had tried to help him, but it was a failure.

During the party, Sofiane tried to forget about his feelings, tried to forget the ominous chaos reigning in his mind. He drank, he danced, he laughed, he had a good time. Then, at some point, he met a girl named Ingrid, a friend of Imane's friends. She was nice, she was fun, she was pretty, so they talked and danced and talked again. She made him forget about the pain in his chest called Imane.

The party continued, and they stayed together, both having a good time. Emma seemed glad that Ingrid was enjoying her time, and Daphné and Alex were just wild. Manon was the only one sending him worried glances. But he didn't care. He was enjoying it too much. Soon, Ingrid and him were back to dancing, and she kissed him. She kissed him, and it was nice. It wasn't like the whole romance stories, fireworks, butterflies and the whole package, but it felt nice. So he kissed her back. And when they broke the kiss, he felt his heart drop.

Imane was watching him with a betrayed expression on her face.


End file.
